Lin's Busy Day
by maddythehuman
Summary: Lin tells Toph about her interesting day at the Avatar residence. Katara isn't happy about the news. Linzin. Pre Korra. Rated T for Intense Make Out and Language. Oneshot If you think Lin is OOC, that is because I imagine her breaking up with Tenzin changed her.


Lin let out a heavy sigh as she walked into her house. She closed the door quickly and pressed her back against it, hands covering her face. She tried hard to swallow her blush; she needed to calm her heart. The fifteen year old had just returned from a interesting night at the Avatar residence.

Her heart was still beating viciously even after trying to replicate the breathing exercises that she saw the Aang and Tenzin practicing. She knew knew her mother was home. She wondered if she was asleep, then she wouldn't have to stifle the parade going on in her mind. She walked swiftly towards her room, her long black hair flowing behind her. Suddenly, the earth closed around her feet.

"You think you could get away... How long have you lived here?" her mother said with her trademark smirk plastered across her face. "What's the story, Linny?"

The teen opens her mouth and, with a voice not many would recognize as her own, squeaked out, "I don't know what you are talking about, Mother..." She swallowed hard. She knew she was screwed.

"Oh, I must be mistaken. Here." Toph said in a uncharacteristically proper tone of voice while removing the rock from her daughter's feet. Lin's eyes were huge.

"Gl-glad you don't think I'm lying..." Lin was dumbfounded. She took one step forward and suddenly her entire body to the neck up was covered in a mass of rock.

"Hahaha! You seriously thought It would be that easy! Spill it, girlie.." Toph hollered with laughter. Lin's stomach tightened as she prepared to relay the day's event to her mother.

"Well, mother, I , um, was, um, um..." Lin's face was on fire. She wants to give her very vague details but she knows her mother would will press her for more and using her lie detection skills she would get the story out of her. She decided to just give her the real story. It would be quicker then drawing out her death. She took a deep breath. "I was at the air temple and me and Tenzin were hanging out and he..." she cringed while staring at the floor, "k-kissed me and we kinda um..." Lin paused to gauge her mother's reaction. Toph had a shocked expression drawn across her face. Not happy nor, angry but just surprised. Lin thought it was safe to continue. "Made out... He is my boyfriend now..."

Toph's lips were pressed tightly together. She stood very still and Lin imagined her mother exploding in a fit of rage. Demolishing all of civilization then, personally going to Tenzin and shoving a rock up his... this would be very bad.

The older woman's upper lip quivered and suddenly she started shaking. Lin's face dropped and she had completely accepted that she may have just given mother a seizure. Toph started laughing. Not just laughing, she was to the point of cackling. Lin was lost.

"I'm sorry... I'm-I'm sorry Lin but its just so fun-" she continued her laughing fit. "Funny! Tinkletoes jr. and you! It is so adorable in a really gross kinda way!" Lin exhaled. She wasn't going to die, this was good. "Alright you're free to go, Linny. I am having dinner at Aang's tonight. Be asleep by midnight okay?" Lin nodded as she was freed from her rock prison. She smiled to herself. The girl was planning something dastardly.

On the ferry to Aang's house she reflected on her daughter's new love. She thought about how they were like Katara and Aang. She knew how much cooler Lin is now compared to Katara then (or even now). 'Tenzin doesn't deserve her' She thought. 'No boy does...' Toph sighed at how much she sounded like her mother. 'I guess it's just a mom thing...' The boat docked at air temple island and she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her favorite airbender about this.

"Mama Toph has arrived! What's for dinner!" Toph hollered as she walked into house without knocking. Katara and Aang appeared from the kitchen where they invited Toph to sit at the table with them. Katara brought out chicken for herself and Toph and vegetables for Aang. Toph sat quietly until she could not control herself any longer. "Have you two heard about the news?" Toph said with an ear to ear grin.

"No" Aang said without looking up from his plate. He was picking out all the carrots (they were his favorite). Toph smiled, they had no idea!

"Well, Lin told me that she had a interesting day today at your house..." Toph said mischievously. Katara looked up at her slowly. Her heartbeat jumped up.

"Why would she say that? I was here all day. Nothing exciting happened... Right, sweetie? What happened, Toph? Toph... What... Happened..." Katara said slowly.

Startled by Katara's serial killer like response, Toph took a second to think of her answer. "Well, Lin told me (while trapped in rock to ensure a truthful response) that Tenzin kissed her and they were kissing for a while. Then, they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend! Isn't that adorable!" Katara stands slowly and while Aang cringes she runs to Tenzin's room.

"Dammit Toph! Katara is freaked out about the kids dating. Especially Tenzin since he reminds her so much of me! That poor, poor boy." Aang said with pity in his eyes. Toph thought his wife had brain damage.

"Does she not remember you and her dating at what, 13 and 15? The kids are 15 and 16! What the hell is the big fuss about? Did you give her cactus juice or something?" Toph said angrily.

"Well, thats the problem. When I was 15 and she was 17 we had our first... time together." Aang said blushing deeply.

"Spirits... Thats kinky..." Toph said surprised. Aang's face displayed a strange mix of fear, embarrassment, confusion and laughter.

"HE. ISN'T. HERE." Katara yelled breaking up the conversation before it got to horror filled. "WHERE IS HE, AANG? AANG, WHERE DID HE GO?" Her eyes had madness in them. Toph felt the woman's heartbeat go insane and heard her words get even worse. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM. IS LIN HOME ALONE? HE MUST THERE. AANG, GET APPA. WE NEED TO FLY ON APPA. NOW." They complied. She didn't look angry just frazzled. They didn't want to make her angry. Who knows what damage may have been caused.

"Hey, Airhead!" Lin said to Tenzin after she opened the door. Earlier she had heard that Toph would be having dinner with the Avatar family from Katara. She had informed Tenzin of this and he would be coming over that night. They weren't going to have sex but, they would be doing things they didn't want their parents seeing...

"Hey, Pebbles!" the young airbender said obviously excited. He pulled her by her hips into a deep kiss and stroked her face. She pulled away reluctantly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house. He sat on the couch and she sat on his lap. They continued kissing passionately. His hands were on her lower back and hers were on his neck, She felt stubble on his normally smooth face.

"Growing a beard, huh?" Lin asked jokingly. He blushed and nodded. She smiled "I think beards are really cute,Ten." He smiled. She kissed him deeply again holding tightly to his bald tattooed head. Her head was swimming and he was about to pass out.

"Sugarqueen, you okay? Can you calmly without yelling or murder explain your freak show?" Toph asked while biting into the chicken she brought on Appa.

Katara began,"He is my son. My baby son. He just ca-"

"She is my daughter. My baby girl. I am totally fine with all of th-" Toph said matter of factly.

"NO. You don't get it, Toph! He is my little one. I don't want to see them have sex!" She said with fear in her voice.

"You think I do? If I EVER felt any sexual vibrations in my house I would bend them into oblivion! They are responsible kids and if this makes them happy why can't they be together?" Toph retorted with passion in her voice.

"TOO YOUNG. THEY ARE WAY TOO YOUNG. HE HAS ALWAYS LIKED HER LIKE AANG LIKED ME. AANG AND I HAD SEX AT THAT AGE." She hollered. Aang stared straight ahead while driving. He chose not to get involved.

Katara covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes widened. Her entire head turned so red it looked like she was on fire.

Toph smiled. "Already knew that."

"HOW DID YOU KN-" She began to holler.

"WE ARE HERE!" Aang said with Appa hovering about 10 feet above the Bei Fong residence.

Katara jumped down landing in a ninja like pose. Aang grabbed Toph and hovered down. She pressed her face to the window.

"Tenzin," the teen whispered while lying next to him on the couch between kisses, "I-I think I love you..." she said blushing deeply.

"I have always loved you, Lin." He said with such a sincere look in his eyes that her mind and body could only react by pulling him closer and kissing him. They passionately rubbed into each other. He began feeling up her stomach and pulled up her shirt just enough to let his hand in. She shuddered as his warm hand when up above her belly button and right under her chest. He was about to make that crucial move of hand when he heard the front door slam open.

"DON'T DO THAT. NO THAT IS NOT OKAY NO." Katara yelled. In a lightning fast motion Tenzin's hand left her shirt, they both sat up and he covered his crotch. They stared ahead to see Toph and Aang sprinting into the room behind her.

"Mother!" Lin begged her mother. She had tears of embarrassment forming in her eyes.

"Lin, I am trying to be cool about this but, feeling your heart beats and," she gritted her teeth, "vibrations. Is making it hard not to freak out like Princess Crazypants over here." Tenzin looked at her mother she was breathing like a angry ogre. He looked at Lin. She had tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her waist, but only for a second before the rest of the room reacted.

Toph shuddered slightly but, couldn't say anything because Katara was filling the room with her very loud voice. "NONONONONO. DON'T TOUCH HER. PUT YOUR HAND BACK DOWN. YOU ARE CHILDREN. BABIES." Tenzin blush deeply pulling his hand away.

"Tenzin, you need to come home and Lin... I am so sorry..." Aang said. Lin had started crying. Katara looked at the girl and closed her mouth. She felt really guilty about all this. She knew she had to say something.

"Um, Lin..." Katara said calmly. Lin looked up at her guilty face, "You look really pretty tonight... Sorry..." Lin was speechless. This women just ran into her home screaming, is taking her boyfriend home by his ear, made her cry, and now she is calling her pretty. This is like a nightmare.

Tenzin stood up and kissed Lin on the forehead, Katara cringed but held her tongue. He walked to the door calmly waving to her. Katara and him exited the house. Aang turned and said, "I guess dinner is cancelled, huh?" to Toph. She smiled.

"Same time next week; kids chained to opposite ends of the island?" She said with a smirk.

"Definitely." Aang said smiling. He hugged Toph and left. The door closed and the mother and daughter watched Appa fly into the night.

"Mom... What just happened? What did I ever do to deserve THAT?" Lin pleaded.

Toph sighed, "Listen to me. Katara is insane. She went full out Azula back there, but you being so upset shook her out of it." She walked to her daughter, sat next to her and hugged her. "Do you want to know what I think made her freak out?" Toph asked. Lin nodded. "She is getting old!" Lin laughed weakly, "Seriously. It's her youngest kid and have a real girlfriend is making you and him almost like adults! That freaks her out!" Lin smiled and hugged her mother back.

"Mom how did you live with them? Like when you were on the road?" Lin asked. Her mother laughed.

"Sarcasm. Its my natural defence when crazypants and twinkletoes are being insane. I recommend it, it's pretty therapeutic." Toph said truthfully. Lin was laughing again.

"Sorry you had to see, or well feel that mom..." Lin said embarrassed. She had never been fearing for her life so many times in one day.

"It's fine. Really. How many times do you think I had to deal with vibrations coming from Aang and Katara? Your guess is as good as mine because I block things pretty easily." Lin sighed. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better.

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, Linny. Just so you know, if you ever do anything like that with him in this house again. I will launch him into the sun, and you with be put in a little secluded box underground that would only show you the light of day when I tossed down meals for you."

"Oh." Lin said slowly


End file.
